


Stark and Potts Illustrated

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Where The Avengers Go Into Hiding (Kinda), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Stark and Potts Illustrated is a bookstore that's ran and located in the same building as Stark Industries. There's definitely no superhero activity going on behind closed doors. Nope. None at all.





	Stark and Potts Illustrated

New York was hell in a handbasket nowadays, really.

It’s crawling with assholes and douchebags who decide it’s fun to hurt innocent people. And it has the occasional alien or two thanks to Tony Stark and his little gaggle of heroes.

Tony was personally contacted by everyone and their mother to just _please go into hiding so we can avoid an invasion for once_.

Frankly, Tony thought they were being a bit overdramatic. But, regardless he consulted with Pepper and FRIDAY to try and get something to keep things on the downlow. 

Thus, Stark and Potts Illustrated was born.

The Avengers were still together, yeah. They still went on missions only when Fury contacted them.

But those missions were located on the other side of the globe, and even then they were barely anything major to deal with.

Just so the Avengers didn’t meddle and cause New York to fall apart again, they all worked in a bookshop that was located at the bottom of the Avengers Tower.

It was a really nice little spot for students, and people in general just to come in to grab a coffee and sit around for as long as they’d like to read. And also watch Thor and Steve stretch to put books back on the shelves.

That was personally a lot of people’s favorite thing to do. Everyone has a betting pool going to see who gets the most phone numbers. So far, whoever has voted for Thor is in the lead.

Stark and Potts Illustrated was generally a nice place for the public, even if they were never hiring people who weren’t affiliated with Tony or the Avengers.

But once they got Loki on the staff, most people seemed to be content with not being involved with SPI, since they’d caught him stabbing Thor almost _too_ frequently.

People were really asking Tony why the hell Loki wasn’t fired yet after the thirteenth time.

Tony never felt more like a manager in his life when he asked Thor and Loki to come to the main office _(aka, a broom closet that was still being renovated to then become a main office)_.

“Okay, look,” Tony started as he moved to pinch his sinuses as the brothers kept fidgeting.

“I keep getting complaints about _you—”_ Tony pointed at Loki in his casual clothes “ _—_ stabbing Thor. That needs to stop. So what I need from you, _Death The Kid—”_

Loki scoffed at the nickname and crossed his arms with an eye roll as Thor tried to stay as still as possible.

“Is to _stop_ stabbing Thor. Do that on your own time, not on Stark and Potts Illustrated time.”

Tony took a moment to look between the two men. Thor seemed preoccupied while Loki was his usual rude self.

Then it clicked.

“You already stabbed him again, didn’t you?”

Tony didn’t need to wait for a reply as Loki smirked smugly.

“Jesus H. Christ,” Tony mumbled in exsasperation before his hands rubbed at his face completely to try and wake up from this stupid dream. “You know what? I can’t stop you from stabbing him so.. just stab him somewhere where people can’t see, alright? Now leave. Get lost.”

Tony was quick to shoo the brothers out of the cramped space, not even giving himself the chance to try and look at their faces of shock or victory to kill his self esteem even more.

He leaned against the wall of the soon to be office and took in a few deep breaths to calm his ever constant growing annoyance before he walked out and put on that thousand dollar smile to continue the day greeting people that came in while waiting for some of the other team members to come down for their day of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this categorized as 2012 Avengers fanfiction? I have no clue. Clint may appear in an air vent if he's compelled to. Avengers: Endgame? Who is she? (While I've got you here, please comment some ideas if you enjoyed this because I've honestly been running really low in the inspiration department!)


End file.
